


got lost in the rush, i pray you don’t hurt too much

by heavenbarnes



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Inside, F/M, Mentions of Violence, Naked Female Clothed Male, Rough Sex, Sadness, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, soft Javi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: it pains to admit it, but there is one cure for the hurt that lives within him, and that cure has a soft touch and sounds so sweet when she says his name
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	got lost in the rush, i pray you don’t hurt too much

You never tried to pay attention to it, but often it was so blindingly obvious, just how different yours and Javier’s lives were.

Whilst you morning started slow, sunlight drifting in the thin curtains. Breakfast with enough time to smell the coffee. A late start at the diner that night, a warm day in Bogota.

Javier’s day started and ended with terror, gunfire and regretful decisions. He’d spent nearly his whole day with his gun tight in his clutch. He’d been so quick to leave that barrio that he hadn’t even taken his bulletproof vest off.

His sights were on the threshold of your apartment, once he crossed that, he was in the promise land.

No goodbyes to his colleagues, he was straight in his truck, firing up the engine and peeling out. It was like he was drawn to you, the scent of you always lead him to right where he needed to be.

You hadn’t expected him till later, you were still tidying the kitchen when the door flew open like a hurricane. Within an instant, warm hands were groping at your sides and pulling you into that strong frame.

One that was kept from you by the firm hold of a bulletproof vest.

Javier’s lips found the skin of your neck, rushed and sloppy kisses marking your skin as his hands roamed any inch of you they could cover. Your hand went up, lightly holding the back of his head as you freed him more space.

You were never ungrateful for this kind of welcome, but you knew him well enough to have an inkling that something was wrong.

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” He hummed, almost to himself more than you.

Fingers dove under your cotton shorts, toying with the waistband of your underwear. You longed to move back into him, unable to budge the rock-hard shield between the two of you.

“Of course I am,” You soothed, turning in his grasp to face him. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

His movements faltered, eyes casting down you so he wouldn’t have to meet your gaze. Your fingers wrapped around the straps of his vest, pulling him closer so he had no choice but to look at you.

Something in the way he moved made you hurt for him.

“It’s been one of my worst days.” The hoarse grate of his voice made your heart lurch into your throat.

Javier never wanted to give too much away, he’d said it from the start. Everything he’s ever loved, ever cared about, has been taken away. He was damned if he was going to let that happen again.

A genuine fear of what he might speak into existence.

Unfortunately, you’d become a recurring theme of where he wanted to be when his heart was it’s heaviest. His body had made the choice for him, without consultation, that it was longing for you to take care of it.

“Javi, what’s happened-” He cut you off with his lips, drawing any words that might’ve escaped, into his mouth.

You fell into the motion, thankfully having him there to steady you. His hands were quickly back around your waist, pulling you further in and holding you to him. Times like this, he reminded himself that you were real.

No matter how bad things got and no matter how much it felt like reality was slipping away, there you were, in all your glory.

He moved you back into the kitchen, pressing your back into the counter. The heat was steadily filling your apartment, the skin of your legs sticking to the cupboard doors in an instant.

Javier’s hands made no time on the hem of your t-shirt as he rushed it up your body. He did, however, take his sweet time on the skin of your stomach.

He lent over slightly, shifting as the bottom of his vest dug into himself. His lips moved along the expanse of your skin, you were softest in these areas. These days he found himself surrounding his life in the softest of things to counter the harshness of everything else.

You were the softest thing he’d ever been able to hold on to.

As he paid all his attention to the skin that covered your chest, his hands gently rid you of your bottoms, leaving you exposed to him. Exposed but not embarrassed, the look on his face when he took you in made flowers bloom within you.

You started on the velcro of his vest, being cut off by his hand grasping yours. He lent in, lips reattaching to yours and hand moving yours lower. He placed your palm against his jeans, feeling the way he hardened behind the confines.

Your breathing audibly hitched, making him smile against your lips. You rubbed at him gently, tongue slipping into his mouth to give him the idea.

“I never want to rush you, but I need you right now.” 

With his words, he gripped your hips and spun your around, hand firm on the middle of your back. He pushed you forward into the counter, cool tile forgiving against your heated skin.

You turned your cheek against the surface, looking back over your shoulder. Javi’s fingers worked at his belt, pulling it from the loops and letting it drop to the floor with a clang.

Your tongue came out to wet your lips as you watched him free himself. His fingers wrapped around his length, stroking himself as his other hand came to your behind.

You felt his fingers and palm against your ass cheek, thumb gently swiping over your slit. You knew you were wet, you knew he knew, and you knew he liked it. He pushed in gently with his thumb, moving it to your clit.

You keened into his touch, pushing back against him for a bit more. Javi growled deep within his chest, stroking himself faster as he played with you. You watched him spit into his palm, wrapping it back around himself before he stepped forward.

“You’re so good to me,” His voice was a whisper. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

You lifted slightly to reply, to coo to him like you wanted, but you cut yourself off with a moan. He sunk into you, right to the hilt. That was his game, to bare himself to you like that but cut you off so he couldn’t hear your response.

That was a defense against something that never needed it.

What you wanted to say is “you don’t have to worry, you’ll never go without” but you left it, you let another sweet whimper fall from your lips as he rutted into you again.

He was quick to find a rhythm, snapping into you quickly as you fell back against the tiles. His hands went under your body, running up your front and pulling you into him. Both his hands went to your chest, kneading your tender skin as his hips moved with yours.

You felt secure, your head lolling back onto his shoulder in bliss. Your eyes wanted to drift shut, Javi always had a way of drawing all your energy straight out of you with any thrust.

The friction of his clothing against your bare skin almost went unnoticed by you. A mix between his being caught in the rush to get you, and his unwillingness to let himself be exposed. Something you were slowly chipping away at.

It didn’t bother you, you felt no shame in baring yourself to Javier. You trusted him and you wanted him to know that in no uncertain terms.

You were sure he understood.

He held you tight against him, gripping you with such strength as he plowed into you. The unintelligible cries of his name echoed against the kitchen walls, spurred on by his grunts.

“That’s it, say my name, pretty girl.” His lips were back at your neck, warm kisses taking over your skin.

One of his hands dropped between your legs, finding you clit and keenly rubbing it time with his thrusts. Your hands came up to grip the arm that was braced around you.

His rough skin felt like heaven against your own, keeping you grounded when it felt like your mind was running off on you.

You swore you could feel the earth spinning, a coil inside you ready to snap at any moment as he hit it just right. He always knew exactly what he was doing, he was made for this. Made for you.

You made no attempts to suppress your cries, you wanted him to fall back on them. He needed to know that if there was one thing he could always do right, that was you.

His hot skin and his tight grip on your body had you spiraling, unable to form a coherent thought for more than a second. Your fuse was lit the minute he laid his hands on you and it was burning quick.

“Javi, I’m- Javier!” You called for him, nails latching into his skin as you melted away.

You felt yourself grip tight around him, gushing against your thighs and his jeans. His stuttered groans in retaliation spurred you on further, sending pulses and shocks throughout you.

Javi powered through, hips never faltering as he ground into you. He gripped more handfuls of your chest, pulling at your nipples and sinking his teeth into your neck.

You were so tight and wet around him, gripping him just right, pulling his own release out of him. He could see it in his sights, he could almost taste it. It wasn’t until he drew one more out of you in the small timeframe after your first, that did it for him.

The way your head fell back on his shoulder, the pathetic whimper of his name, the vice grip you had on his cock. Javi held you still, stopping his movements to fill you to the brim with his release.

You couldn’t move, for fear you’d hear it hit the kitchen tiles. You let him hold you full, collecting breaths and finding your heads. You came back to earth, tight in each others clutch.

He eventually did pull out, slowly but surely, and tucked himself into his pants. Without a word he spun you around by your hips, letting you finally face get a good look at the pain in his expression.

His arms flew around your waist, his head coming to your bare chest to rest against it. It took you by surprise, your fingers coming up to gently thread into his hair as he released the deepest sigh you’d heard in a while.

You treaded lightly on your words but something told you that you had what he needed to hear.

“Javi, I’m here and you never have to worry about me being anywhere else.”

The breath he drew in was shaky, there was a damp undertone hiding behind it. He gripped you tighter and let you take care of him, let you take care of it all.

“If I tell you what happened, you wont leave me?”

You had to hush your gasp, not wanting to scare him away. You were sure, however, that he must’ve heard your heart break as his ear was so close to where it beat for him.

“I wouldn’t even try.”


End file.
